


Ryuuko & Satsuki: Buta Bitch Gals

by Tas_tan



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Mess, Smegma, Stomach Bulge, Vomit, facefuck, musk, obscene proportion, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Ryuuko and Satsuki spend a fun day on the beach at some point during their pseudo-milf adulthood. Disgustingly thick as they are, it nevertheless comes as a surprise to them when their day at the beach is re-purposed into a unless chain of sweaty, orifice-ruining sex with obese, unwashed degenerates.Will Ryuuko vomit all over her own face? Will Satsuki's womb ever be the same? Probably not in either case, but that's pretty tight anyway, right?





	Ryuuko & Satsuki: Buta Bitch Gals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what’s good? This content is entirely inspired by both new and pre-existing work done by the young god Kunaboto. I want to imagine that you've seen the work I'm referring, but if you haven't, I encourage you to look up the artist before reading this story.

THE BEACH

With only a loud displacement of pure white sand as precedent, the shrill blare of an athletics whistle cut through the air. Sharp and prolonged, its quality subverted roars of applause from a handful of spectators crowded around a volleyball net. When finally the noise disappeared, the voice of the young woman responsible for it assumed the responsibilities that it—the whistle—had so effortlessly carried out.

“MAAAAAAAA-CHIII! THAT’S GAME, EVERYBODY!” Mako shouted. “THE WINNER IS THE SUPER UNSTOPPABLE, SUPER POWERFUL, ULTRA GIFTED VOLLEYBALL PLAYER THAT JUST CANNOT BE STOPPED BY ANYONE! LET’S HEAR IT FOR RYUUKO-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!”

Behind her utterance appeared another wave of applause from the crowd surrounding the game area. Consisting primarily of greasy, unkempt, and inexplicably overweight males, their combined jubilation produced a bestial hum reticent of a hoard of grunting boars. Lasting for as long as Ryuuko held her stride up towards the umpire’s chair, all noise produced by the men melted into silent appreciation the moment she came to a stop.

The transition was no coincidence; with Ryuuko’s halt came a sight deserving of a very different form of ‘applause’.

“Ya really get into stuff like this still, huh, Mako?” started Ryuuko, dominant hand raised upward to help her seated companion up and out of her seat. “It’s just volleyball. Plus I got Senketsu; there’s no way I was gunna lose to any of the idiots on this beach.” 

Taking her companion’s hand, Mako hoisted herself from her seat and hopped straight down into the sand below. Setting the ample flesh of her swim-suited frame a-quake following her plunge, she waved off Ryuuko’s concerns with a hearty laugh and a beaming smile.

“C’mon, Ryuuko-chan! What fun is the beach if you don’t get pumped up for the stuff y’do at it?” she suggested. “Just ‘cause we’re adults now doesn’t mean we should get all depressed and lame like my dad, right?”

“Besides, you were amazin’! You always give it your best, so getting excited is totally normal!” she argued.

Per the norm between them, Ryuuko could not help but submit to Mako’s optimism. Donning a short smile, she rolled her shoulders just prior to producing a grinning giggle of your own.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ryuuko replied. “I dunno, though. Didn’t it kinda seem like no one was payin’ attention to the actual game?”

Ever spontaneous, Ryuuko’s suggestion turned Mako’s closed-eyed smile into a frustrated pout in the blink of an eye. At once, Mako wrapped her hand around her companion’s sweat dewed shoulder. Whirling around with Ryuuko in hand, she turned their frames so that their fronts faced the crowd of males that had served as their audience.

“Not probably, DEFINETLY!” Mako retorted. “I mean, just look at ‘em! They’re so in awe of your final, crushing, extra-special ex-spike that they can’t even take their eyes off of you!”

Assuming Mako’s perspective, Ryuuko nervously scanned the features of the males standing around them. As Mako had indicated, each one of their perspiration-greased visages seemed utterly fixated on her frame, and by proxy, Mako’s.

As was in her nature, Ryuuko presumed this sight to mean that Mako was correct. In truth, however, her companion was only partly correct. Though the men that surrounded them were standing in awe, what had awed them was completely unrelated to Ryuuko’s displays of athleticism.

At present, that which held their attention was Ryuuko’s body and the outfit—or lack thereof—that attempted to sit atop it.

A mixture of dietary flip-flopping throughout her middle-adulthood and the ‘idealism’ written into her frame by her mother’s tampering had seen Ryuuko’s body changed for the better in recent years. Alongside a handful of inches in height (a negligible addition given her build and stature), all of her feminine assets had acquired a pleasantly obscene ‘buffing’ by flesh, fat, and where applicable, the tiniest hints of muscle mass.

Presently mounted where B-cup-breasts had once sat was a pair of plush, likely F-Cup breasts. Situated as a pair of perky, bloated gum-drops, neither mound displayed any of the natural drooping or sagging typically seen in larger (and fatter) breasts. As if artificial, they clung to her torso as meaty, perfectly-natural balloons swelled equally by flesh and fat. 

Complementing the fertile massiveness displayed at her chest was an impromptu modification of her life-fiber partner Senketsu. Rather than taking the shape of a functional, beach-appropriate bikini, the black and crimson organism clung to its host in the shape of risqué sling-bikini. Beginning from a sleek, turtle-neck-esque gloving of her neck, a woefully insufficient triangle of fabric extended downwards from this region to cover her upper chest and the swell of her breasts. Ultimately, only the dense, cylinder-shaped flesh-knobs at the center of her breasts were covered by its expanse. The remaining flesh of her breasts—from the dull pink of the areola surrounding her nipples down to the combined mass of the breast flesh beneath and around them—sat completely exposed to anyone willing to so much as glance in Ryuuko’s direction.

It went without saying that the make of her garment accentuated the rest of her frame as well. Toned abdominals cutely studded by fat sat completely devoid of any sort of coverage, and hips softened and widened by the onset of their owner’s best child-bearing years flaunted their bone-structure and curvature without obstruction. Squishy and tantalizing in the former case and obtuse and bow-like in the latter, the bareness of these regions spiked their visual appearance several points on the hypothetical scale of the faggot who wrote this.

The same was true for the regions below these. Whereas her crotch was made decent by the patch of fabric ‘suspended’ against it via Senketsu’s straps, the fluffy, fat-thickened state of her thighs benefited from their bareness. Rendered a pair of irresistibly plump slabs owning appetizing muscle indentation and an appealing, perspiration-based gleam, the very idea of covering such assets seemed ludicrous—both objectively and subjectively.

Given what they offered, ogling the meat and curves offered by Ryuuko’s frame in their natural state was a completely understandable activity. Neither Mako nor Ryuuko framed their audience’s attention this way, but in its own way, the appreciation directed towards them was not lost.

Still far more bashful than her choice of outfit implied, Ryuuko swiftly engineered a diffusion for the situation she had been dragged into. Stepping out of Mako’s grasp, she pointed behind her towards a far-off outcropping of beach towels and umbrellas across the beach.

“A-Anyway, games over. I gotta go talk to Satsuki for a bit.” Ryuuko explained. “Wanna keep things goin’ for a bit? When Gamagoori shows up, everyone should be nice and warmed up for a game!”

Posturing herself for a jog, Ryuuko took off without accepting a response from Mako. Something about the redness that bloomed on her shorter companion’s face told her that she was likely to agree anyway.

Even if she didn’t, there was nothing to be done. Per the agreement made between Satsuki and herself, this day was to be equal parts work and play…  
-

THE BEACH- NEARBY

Content to keep a watchful eye on proceedings from a distance, Kiryuuin Satsuki did not stir when she caught sight of her sister’s approach. Given the outcome of the game she had played and the conversation that she seemed to have shared with Mako, a stride up to her ‘older sister’ for some much needed gloating was to be expected.

Coincidentally, it was also preferable. At present, there was work that required Ryuuko’s attention—the sort that only her older sister could get away with conferring to her. Having already involved herself in part of this ‘work’ for her little sister’s benefit, halting her progress to fetch her was not quite an option.

“Even now, she is such a strange child…” Satsuki thought to herself, frigid eyes focused on Ryuuko’s stride. “She comes to an event knowing full well that she has work that she needs to take care of, yet the first thing that she invests time into is enjoying herself.” she recited internally. “I suppose she would not be my sister if she didn’t. Still, it would be preferable if she learned to respect the work that she takes on before she becomes any older.”

“Perhaps I could—HMUGGHHH♥♥”

Whilst thinking to herself, Satsuki’s ‘work’ caught up with her. As if to remind her that her current position was for fucking and not thinking, the swollen male squatted above her bikini-clad frame spiked his crotch downward into another squishy smother of her buttocks’ meat. Like this, his cock ended up pressed through another curved plunge between her folds, and abruptly smothered their syrup-spewing surface area with heated, disgustingly-vascular cockmeat.

As stoic and stalwart as she presented herself to be, suppressing her body’s natural reaction to such a sound hilt was not yet a talent within her repertoire—less so considering her suitor’s forearms were currently stacked atop one another in a downward squeeze against her neck.

“OI,oi! Are you getting distracted down there, Satsuki-chan?” the overweight male suggested. “Your purpose—your duty right now is that of a fat-assed cock juice vat, isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be working a little bit harder to earn my jizz?”

Red-faced and sweating, Satsuki forced her orgasmic facial expression into something resembling the authoritarian hatefulness that she often directed towards others. The final product of her efforts was a visage sculpted by frustrated embarrassment—the sort one could imagine as being a thrust or two away from a shameful euphoria. 

“I-I do not take orders from unsightly pigs, and I won’t be lectured as to my duty by one either…” she muttered, a strained hoarseness to her voice. 

“Oh? Is that so?” the male suggested. “You’ve already sucked down a couple loads of cum, Satsuki. In case you’ve forgotten, mine is just the latest one in line.”

“A-And what of it, animal?”

“Clearly, you’re very good at playing the part of a pouty little fuckpig, uwu-hi-hi! All I want is for you to put forward the same kind of whorish effort for me. That’s not too much to ask, is it?” the male suggested.

“If that isn’t enough motivation for you, don’t you think it’d be nice if Ryuuko-chan got to see her big sister doing her best no matter what?” 

Intentionally, the male supplemented his utterance with repetitions of the same motion that had forced a squeal from Satsuki’s lips. Flicking his crotch backwards through an obtuse outward curl, he peeled his slop-soaked member from between the bloated, over-fucked lips beneath the cushioning of her rear. Drawing yet another messy backdraft of yellow-white dick sludge and freshly-churned female lubricant along with his retreat, he swiftly plunged himself straight back down to a cervix-nuzzling hilt within the hole. Holding the unkempt exterior of his crotch against Satsuki’s wobbling buttocks for a split second, he thereafter willed himself through further retractions, and further gutting insertions ad-infinitum. All the while ‘hugging’ his burly forearms against Satsuki’s windpipe with considerable force, his efforts culminated in a circumstance’that made speaking very difficult for Satsuki.

Difficult, but not quite impossible.

“S-So ungrateful…” Satsuki wheezed, the volume of her voice nearly invalidated by the slovenly clap of a soaked crotch against her rear. “Y-You will seed my insides j-just as those other males have. B-But please r-refrain from speaking o-of my sister until she is present…♥”

Wholly dedicated to his bestial thrusting metronome, the male broke pattern in forcing another haughty response from the back of his throat.

“I dunno, Satsuki-chan. Ryuuko is probably the better nut-sleeve between the two of you if I’m being honest, uwu-hi~!” he teased. “That said….”

Following the latest depression of his member, the male used the instance for which he held his hilt to dip his lips down as close to Satsuki’s left ear as possible. Keeping the drive of his crotch against her rear consistent all the while, he whispered the remainder of his sentence into Satsuki’s ear just as the sound of Ryuuko’s approach became loudest.

“I might be willing to change my mind if a certain sow-titted bitch would start squealing like the animal she is already…”

With this, that which Satsuki visualized as her greatest shame was replaced by a snapshot of the present. As the male spoke into her ear, a ripple of pleasure rumbled through her womb, and induced a fluttering contraction through the cock-spread depths of her cunt. The contents of his utterance later tightened her folds, and the humidity of his breath finally fished an ample splatter of cunt-syrup out against his crotch.

Somehow, her body had derived pleasure from the humiliation and objectification handed down by her latest partner. Of the events that she had endured in her lifetime, none were more mortifying than this.

Not so mortifying as to keep her from complying with the request made by her suitor, but enough so for her to at least process what had happened to her.

When finally the sensation passed, Satsuki was again confronted with the sights and sounds tied to her baby sister’s presence. Drawing her line of sight from a cutting stare at her thighs to a cutting stare at her face, she opted to greet the younger woman in the same manner that she usually did.

For the most part, of course.

“D-Did you…bu-hii…enjoy your…bu-hiii,…g-game, M-Matoi Ryuuko?” Satsuki began, voice laboured by both salivation and suffocation. “Y-You played quite w-well, bu-hii. I-I’d expect as much f-from my sister, bu-hii, but…” try as she might to keep her squeal-riddled response measured, Satsuki neglected to account for the piston-pumping produced by the male above her. Just as she began curving her greeting into the realm of ‘relevance’, an especially pulverizing series of cock-injections from the male rendered her eyes cross-eyed, and sweetened her voice into that of a euphoric young woman’s.

“I-It’sh g-good to s’hee you, bu-hiiii ♥.”

Comically, Ryuuko did not find her older sister’s greeting to be at all strange. Her perception of ‘normal’ was not yet warped to the extent that watching her sister be fucked in public was normal to her, but at present, the ‘contents’ of the sight ahead of her were somewhat divided in terms of appeal.

Whereas she could have teased her sister for the girlishness and perversion of her greeting, the majority of her mental energies had gone into digesting the sight of Satsuki’s body as it was fucked into the ground.

Presently squatted above Satsuki’s rear was a grossly-obese, grossly-unshaven male utterly drenched in sweat. As Satsuki was laid out vertically across her stomach, his position overtop her required him to plant his feet opposite her thighs. Rather than firmly planting himself in a flat-footed crouch, he had instead chosen to prop himself up on the very tips of his toes. Support for his position was drawn through a locking of his forearms around Satsuki’s neck and the application of a backward force against the region. This in turn facilitated a tipping of his sordid gut against her mid-back, and a near-constant press of his unshaven, unwashed crotch against Satsuki’s buttocks.

From where Ryuuko stood, her eyes could pick out stray pubic hairs pasted to Satsuki’s buttocks via sweat. Though slightly obscured by the male’s crotch, heavy splatters of cunt-syrup could be seen squirting from her depths each time the male curled his crotch through a weighted ‘pound’ through her internal meat. Further upward, her eyes picked out a myriad of muddy precum splatters layered out from Satsuki’s rear to her lower back.

Described shortly, Ryuuko had quietly mesmerized herself with the ‘sight’ of her sister being fucked. Such was its contents that its visuals became her focus as opposed to the fact that the event was occurring in reality.

If allowed, Ryuuko was the sort of young women liable to stand and watch such an event whilst blood reddened her face and lust soaked her crotch. Fortunately, someone—or rather, a group of someone(s)—had recently been made aware of the young woman’s adorable nature. Some seconds into Ryuuko’s starring, a wide, sun-warmed forearm engulfed the width of her shoulders and shocked her senses back into reality.

“Hey, you found your sister! Nice work, Ryuuko-chan.” a portly voice applauded. “We were thinking about having one of us ditch our spots in line to go over and get you, but it looks like that won’t be necessary anymore. Who says sibling ESP isn’t real? GH’HAH!”

Snapping her head to the left in search of the owner of the hand on her shoulder, Ryuuko breathed a sigh of relief when the identity of this individual was revealed to her. 

At her left stood another of the beach’s innumerable human pigs. Tall, wide, and naked from the waist down, that which differentiated him from his peers was limited to the make of the glasses framing his features, and the ‘style’ he had selected for the matted brown hair draped over his skull. Otherwise, his qualities were uniform. The grease of his skin, the stench of sweat and the sour, overpowering musk that clung to his presence—everything about him was in line with what she had come to expect of male’s like him.

Well used to the forwardness that these males typically displayed, Ryuuko’s posture progressively loosened within the nameless male’s grasp. Eventually, when her dropped guard tempted the male at her side to curl his wrist upward into a pointless grope of her left breast, she did not scream. Instead pouting mildly as a misbehaving child might upon being brought to face one of their mistakes, she curled her lines of sight back down to older sister.

“S-So is this what you wanted me for, Satsuki? I-I didn’t mean t’be late or whatever; I thought we were starting this junk later…” Ryuuko exhaled.

Drawing herself back from the brink, Satsuki fixed her oxygen-deprived features for a final time.

“A-As you can see, t-that’s not the case, bu-hii…” she stammered. “I-I have been told that our first and foremost purpose on t-this beach s-should be that of semen-starved meat toilets—p-porcine s-sow’s incapable of t-thought that d-does not concern consuming semen until we vomit.” she explained.

“B-Before you return to having fun with your friends, I-I’d ask that you contribute to t-this purpose in a manner that d-does not dishonor us as siblings, bu-hiii.” 

Teasing her perverse familiarity with the ‘purpose’ her sister had described, Ryuuko refrained from scoffing at her sister’s utterance. Instead rolling her eyes in frustration, she shifted her gaze back to the male affectionately squeezed up against her side. Skipping his face, she focused her line of sight down at the leaking, clay-brown erection garishly mounted to the hairy exterior of his crotch.

As seemed to be the case with most every other swollen male she laid eyes on, his phallus was far more similar to a vein-glutted baseball bat than a breeding object. Fringing on a foot and a half in length from root to tip and offering twice the width of her wrist in thickness, the sweaty-erection immediately placed thoughts of difficult, lubrication-splattered penetration within her mind. Piling on top of these mental images were those that depicted the numerous, thread-bloated veins mounted to its surface grinding and twitching against the sensitive meat of her innards, and others depicting said innards as caked underneath the pale, paste-like smegma that presently enveloped his glans.

Just as had been the case with her sister, a glance at one of her suitors’ erections was all that Ryuuko needed to see.

“‘Kay, fine. I-I don’t wanna have you do all the work an’ just complain about it later... ‘Side, we’ll be done quicker if we work as a team anyway…”

As if cued up to the very moment that Ryuuko acquiesced, the bespectacled male at her side sprang into action. Revealing a wide beach towel from underneath his other hand, he laid it out flat across a section of sand adjacent to Satsuki.

Unsurprised by his readiness, Ryuuko immediately dropped down to the ground to lay herself out back first across the towel’s length.

Unbeknownst to her, grounding herself in this manner offered a slew of options to the bespectacled male. As she was, any one of her three primary orifices (and even the one between her breasts) sat available for penetration. What was more, she had situated herself in such a way that any one of these orifices could be penetrated in a manner both simple and pleasurable.

Despite this, the bespectacled male selected an option as difficult as it was physically taxing. First walking around Ryuuko’s frame to the section of towel directly ahead of her skull, he set himself such that the tips of his toes pointed towards her skull. Planting his feet opposite her ears, he afterwards bent his knees and drove their caps into the ground to support his weight. In doing so, he lowered his endowment down to an opposing droop directly overtop Ryuuko’s face and torso, and consequently clogged the air-space most immediate to her with the stench of his cock and the semen boiling within his testicles.

Yet again, Ryuuko faced the situation she had been placed in with an uncharacteristic poise. Initially, she stared up at the unwashed underside of her soon-to-be suitor’s erection with a perverse awe (a quality largely hidden by the girth of the bespectacled male’s cock). Within seconds of breathing in its cock-stink and breaking a sweat underneath the heat that she exuded, she mustered a haughty suggestion for its owner in the same way she might’ve as a teenager attempting to instigate a fight.

Unlike her teenage years, what left her lips was toned more so as bratty council than a genuine instigation.

“L-Look, ya gotta be quick, o-okay? There are a whole bunch of other guys waiting for the same thing, an’ I won’t be able to help everyone properly if I get tired.” she warned, eyes still fixated on the pungent smegma enveloping the bespectacled male’s glans. “I’ll help as much as I can, but if you’re gonna do things this way, you’re gonna be the one who ends up doin’ most of the work.”

Donning a criminally perverse grin, the bespectacled male nodded in adherence. He maintained no intention of being timely or respecting the needs of his fellow degenerates, but much of him felt obligated to meet the muted firecracker’s compliance with some of his own.

“Aye, aye, Ryuuko-chan! You’ve got nothin’ to worry about; you’ll be puking my jizz all over yourself before you know it, GUH’HEH-HEH!!” he retorted.

The bespectacled male did not see the exasperated eye-roll that his utterance drew from Ryuuko. Through its duration, he busied himself with a backwards shuffle of his planted knees, and a sloped, backwards curling of his crotch. Combined, these shifts settled the tip of his member into a tantalizing hover just opposite Ryuuko’s pouting lips. 

Not surprisingly, this proved the last of his ‘calculated actions’. Poised to thrust, he drove his hips inwards, and forced his cock through the beginnings of Ryuuko’s mouth…  
-

VERY SIMILAR GENETICS

 

Once upon a time, Matoi Ryuuko and Kiryuuin Satsuki were classifiable as individuals so vastly different from one another that said differences were unlikely to ever be reconciled. However, following several years spent aging, living, and interacting with one another, telling one of the sisters apart from the other had become a very difficult ask—even for those familiar with them.

For the crowd of bloated male’s that had petitioned the two women to make themselves present on the beach for a day of ‘fun’ and ‘relaxation’, the new similarities between Ryuuko and Satsuki were more real than ever.

As it turned out, both women responded to the depression of a cock into one of their orifices in more or less the same manner.

When the first male from Ryuuko’s growing crowd of potential suitor’s jammed his member between her lips and forced his aching erection down through a pulverizing trip into the embrace of esophagus, Ryuuko’s body and mind were thrust into the same state of muddled euphoria that dogged her sister. 

Holding steadfast to the tenants of her personality became less important, and savoring the suffocating pressure of a virile cock throbbing within her gullet became more important. The induced splatter of female lubricant out against the crotch of her bikini was framed positively within her mind whereas the progressive spillage of throatslop from between her lips was presented negatively. Succinctly, sexual performance became more important to her than both dignity and decency combined. Just as she might’ve fought tooth and nail to protect her autonomy in the past did she now intend to fight tooth and nail to produce the best ‘cock-sleeve’ performance possible for herself.

Like Satsuki, Ryuuko found success in that which she put her mind to. Leaning on the experience fucked into her mouth by similarly massive cocks, she worked to ensure that the disappearance of her suitor’s cock down her throat was relatively smooth. For every inch that passed through her lips, she forcibly dispelled the needy contractions of her gullet around its latest slab of cockmeat. Like a sculptor equipped with mutable clay, she forcibly molded her leaking gutmeat to match the shape of the cock sliding down her throat. Harried only by the smearing of smegma into her digestive tract and the congestion of its back-end by precum, the end of the bespectacled male’s initial thrust—a point marked by the grind of gnarled pubic hair into her lips and cheeks and the plugging of her nostril’s with musky crotch flesh—seamlessly delivered his member into a twitching, mucus-drenched cock-sleeve shaped solely for its shape and girth.

Not surprisingly, her efforts reaped precisely what she craved: the pumping of the bespectacled male’s cock in and out of her throat, and verbal applause for that which she had accomplished.

“Nuuuuooogh!! N-Not bad Ryuuko-chan! Y-You’re really squeezing down on my cock!” the bespectacled male applauded. “You’ve got a lotta work ahead of you, so let’s see how quickly you can drain my dick juice into your stomach, alright?”

Moments after producing this utterance, the bespectacled male began thrusting with the same ruthless abandon displayed by the male still rutting within Satsuki. Indifferent as to Ryuuko’s comfort or performance, he dipped his torso further downward, and began driving his hips and crotch through a vigorous breeding of Ryuuko’s throat.

Given the position that he had assumed beforehand, “masturbatory” was one of very few descriptive words appropriate for his ministrations. With bent knees parted to the opposing sides of Ryuuko’s skull and the bloat of his gut pressing down against her abdominals, the sight of him made Ryuuko’s cock-spread lips appear as a second vaginal canal, and the bloat of her neck as the engorgement of this canal with a potent male endowment.

Regrettably, what appeared to be was not what was. The orifice presently suckling to the exterior of the bespectacled male’s cock consisted of a human mouth, throat, and esophagus. Over and over again was this erection drawn out from its hilt within the humid sleeve before being delivered back into its quivering embrace to the tune of a wet *GLRUP!*. 

Nearly a foot of esophagus flesh endured inflation and deflation in the process of these sickle-curved injections. For each inflation, precum and throatslop churned to fruition by the bespectacled male’s girth welled with its depths. For each deflation, the nuzzling of Ryuuko’s gag reflex saw these disgusting payloads flushed outwards into unflattering splatters between her lips and through her nostrils. The contents of each of these was subsequently ‘pancaked’ into her face by the male’s crotch, and thereafter made to contribute to the sloppy clopping symphony induced by the bespectacled male’s thrusts.

Further ‘differentiation’ between the penetration of a vaginal canal and a throat could be seen in these instances of compression. As opposed to battering a pair of soaked labial lips, every cycle of depression and extraction completed by the male flogged a satchel of grimy testicles against Ryuuko’s face. Each one of these was both heavy enough and wild enough to smear the messes spurting from her lips and nostrils into a haphazard plastering of her facial features.

Taken together, it sufficed to say that Ryuuko’s face was being fucked—this in spite of the many disgusting similarities between the present fucking of her gullet and the hypothetical fucking of her cunt.

To Ryuuko, there had never been a difference between the activities. Of relevance to her was the painful stimulation that accompanied the snaking of her suitor’s steeled erection down her throat, and the elating discomfort born of her face’s dousing with mucus and precum. So far as she was concerned, these sources of stimuli were no more potent than the spreading of her vaginal canal and the pummeling of her cervix into a pliant button of fuckmeat.

Though she had never openly stated as much, her opinion on the subject was entirely unambiguous. Whilst her skull and torso valiantly endured the breeding of her gullet as an inanimate cocksleeve might, the lower half of her body—the half entirely visible to the man stamping his muck-swamped crotch against her lips— spoke for her. Squirming and wiggling as if electrocuted, their motions often culminated in a hook-shaped ‘pop’ of her crotch, and a vigorous expulsion of honeyed female lubricant out from between her unattended lower lips.

Through these displays, the crowd of males eagerly awaiting their turns with one of the two sisters was provided a ‘fuel’ with which to imagine Ryuuko’s perceptive on her abuse. For most present, this ‘perspective’ amounted to the following:

“It’s just fine, ya know? I don’t care if you pump-fuck your cocks down my throat until I can’t breathe anymore. So long as ya get to squirt out all of your nasty ball-stuff into my tummy and smile after, you c’n think of all of my holes as meaty toilets to stir and churn with your cocks ♥!”

Understandably, a message such as this coming from Matoi Ryuuko—even the better-endowed and more feminine iteration they had become acquainted with—was cause for excitement for the average pent up degenerate. Thus, as the spearing of her gullet became increasingly brutal and wild, so too did their investments in the cock-fattening spectacle deepen.

Some were so mesmerized by the bubbling of gullet-snot from Ryuuko’s mouth and the crossing of her goo-reddened eyes that they even managed to forget that another equally animalistic event was taking place directly beside it.

Those ‘loyal’ to the rutting of Satsuki’s cunt were witness to an even stunning series of events.

From the beginning of Ryuuko’s facial breeding, Satsuki had lost herself. Whether due to oxygen-deprivation or the square blows of a swollen cocktip against the ceiling of her uterus, feeling another greasy load of congealed nut erupt into direct contact with her babymaker had become her sole focus.

To this end, she became willing to do and say whatever might tempt her suitor to provide her with this sooner—both of her own volition and by direct request.

Partway into Ryuuko’s facial breeding, depraved taunts began spilling from her lips one after another.

“Spill!—BUHIII—Spill! Spill! Spill! Spill your nasty ballsnot inside me ♥.” she exhaled. “I-I WANT TO FEEL IT. I-I WANT TO FEEL VIRILE DICK JUICE SWIMMING AND SQUIRMING AROUND MY EGGS, BU-HIII!! I-I W-WANT TO SET A-A BETTER EXAMPLE FOR MY S-SISTER’NBE TH’BEST COCK-PIG I CAN ♥♥.

Partly by content and partly by the adorably perverse tone in which these utterances were produced, the male embedded within her cratered womanhood could not help but invest himself in making her dreams come true.

 

Without warning, his thrusting pattern shifted. Brazenly exchanging the disemboweling depth and weight of his thrusts for an unprecedented speed, he subjected the foremost inches of his member to a repeated ‘popping’ through the loosened button of Satsuki’s cervix. Once through the entranceway to her babymaker, both his glans and the pair of inches most immediate to it were drawn straight back out of the oven-like organ. Then, just before the nose of his glans totally slipped from the suckling grasp of her cervix, all of the cockmeat that had been torn through it was plunged straight back from whence it came.

Though the nose of his member was the focus of these piston-speed ministrations, plenty of pleasure was passed down to the trunk of his endowment as a consequence. Syrup-plastered and pulsing, the inches of his cock below the tip were granted a pleasurable ‘shuffle’ through Satsuki’s canal at an equally blinding pace. Dug back and forth with reckless abandon, the wriggled veins studded to its exterior were subjected to teasing slides and grinds against the fattened inner lining of her cunt. These, however, were without the constrictive ‘hugging’ imposed by her folds throughout his deeper thrusting pattern. Instead, what stimulation he accrued was all his own—just as would have been the case if he had chosen a lubricated onahole instead of Satsuki’s twitching cunt.

Impressively, the shortened and speedy shoveling motions he produced were not so taxing as to tie his tongue. The continued flow of sweat across his unsightly features did allude to a degree of exertion, but whatever the amount, its sum failed to outweigh the sexual euphoria presently driving his frame.

“Here it comes, Satsuki-chan!! Y-Your cunt is gonna drink it all! All of that backed up jizz you love so much is going to end up stuffed right inside your womb!” he bellowed. 

Intent on making the most of his final moments, the male took further action. Crossing his forearms atop one another at Satsuki’s neck, he finally brought the flesh of his gut into direct contact with her spine. Forcing her torso into a backwards bend via his arms, he nevertheless maintained a pleasurable ‘angle’ with which to deliver his member through her spurting folds.

Emptying every physical reservoir that remained within him, he again planted his feet flat to the ground. This done, he began flinging his crotch inwards and outwards as a slanted pendulum, thereby wrenching and slamming his monstrous erection through the embrace of her cunt with the force of a sledgehammer. Slovenly squeezing previously-packed seed from out of Satsuki’s depths for each clap of his crotch against the jiggling mass of her rear, he utilized the substance as a lubricant for his renewed salvo without reservation.

Again and again and again did he repeat these curling impressions of cockmeat until the swell of semen within his crotch crossed its “point of no return”.

Subsequently, the male found himself without the ability to produce a final thrust. Instead continuing with his thrusting pattern until the seal within his crotch failed him, the eruption of semen from his member came to coincide with yet another disappearance of his member into the murky warmth of Satsuki’s cunt…  
-

GOOGLE VXG TRIFORCE FOR A FUN STORY ABOUT GOING TO THE BEACH

 

In yet another bizarre realization of the concept of sibling synchronicity, both Satsuki’s suitor and his glasses-clad counterpart achieved orgasm at effectively the same instant. Really, the first eruption of semen between them came from the male rutting into Satsuki, but overall, the time difference between their releases was negligible. Both hilted themselves within their respective holes at the same instance, and were overtaken by the fundamental bliss of seeding a moist hole seconds later.

Save for their shared start point, the orgasms flushed into Ryuuko’s throat and Satsuki’s cunt each followed their own unique path of progression. As well, the young women in question each enjoyed the eruption of their partner’s discolored reproductive sludge inside them in a slightly different* (see: more or less the fucking same) manner.

Between the two, the spillage of semen into Ryuuko’s stomach was by far the messier event. Having fucked himself into an exhausted stupor, the bespectacled male did not stop to consider the state of Ryuuko’s frame prior to planting his member through to its deepest dive toward her stomach yet. 

Instead, he merely did. Launching his cock straight through another sodden enveloping by esophagus flesh, the first bulbous nut strand to blast out of his cock tip only travelled an inch or so before finding the confines of her stomach. Splattering out directly against the contents of the organ’s base, the dull-yellow thread of rancid porridge heralded an untimely deluge of the protein-rich substance into one of a scarce few organs capable of digesting it. First painting her stomach contents before utterly obscuring them, the interior of her stomach was fed semen through a variety of stages ranging from a sac of dense-spider webs, to a murky, semi-solid sea of steaming, half-melted cheese curds.

Initially Ryuuko rather enjoyed her sensation of her stomach’s bloating. Rendered fully conscious by the warm heat growing within her stomach, the satisfaction that came with knowing that she had properly performed as a receptacle for semen was layered on-top of the uncanny ‘high’ inherent to oxygen deprivation.

Soon enough, though, this enjoyment was replaced by something else.

As was the case with any expandable container, the volume of semen that could be contained within Ryuuko’s stomach was fixed. The repeated dumping of cock juice into the contained pool already within her stomach steadily pushed the organ to bloating and expansion in accommodation of the bespectacled male’s orgasm. Inflated into the shape of a lumpy, uneven globe, then a disquietingly oblong watermelon, the organ’s basting with the substance eventually tendered a demand on its flesh that even a life-fiber enhanced frame could not hope to meet. 

Unable to swell further, a fraction of her stomach’s contents were biologically ‘flushed’ from out of the organ so as to make space for the fresh sludge being flung into its confines. Sized as a geyser and backed by twice the force, semen and partly-disgusted food contents alike were sent surging up the length of her cock-spread esophagus to disgusting effect.

Not surprisingly, it was the bloating of her cheeks with regurgitated semen, its explosion from out of her crotch-smothered lips, and the substances streaky smearing of her pre-soiled features that replaced Ryuuko’s enjoyment with a tepid dread. Not 5 seconds into her oral cavity’s inundation with excess semen, the vacant creases at the corners of her lips and the comparatively ‘unobstructed’ passageways offered by her nostrils each served as outlets from which her cock-juice-based contents were allowed to pour. Bursting upwards as far as her forehead, these expulsions accentuated her reddened eyes and pubic-hair flecked profile with even further depravity. In summation, as a consequence of the compression of these eruptions by the bespectacled male’s crotch, Ryuuko’s face was slowly but surely caked underneath a myriad of denatured jizz strands fished directly from her stomach.

Anyway, that’s Ryuuko’s. Satsuki’s went kind of like this.

To the group of male’s standing in observation of the event, the onset of Satsuki’s suitor’s orgasm was not accompanied by physical collapse. Following the first dump of his crotch, the male in question held the posture that he had assumed, and even rearranged the position of his arms with the intention of keeping himself this way. By the time his second rope of nut was spewed into Satsuki’s womb, his frame appeared motionless, and both of his hands could be seen digging an assortment of fingers into the corners of Satsuki’s mouth.

Contrary to the controlled appearance of his release, the actual basting of Satsuki’s womb was as slovenly as one might imagine. Repeated spurts of porridge-like semen erupted from a point near the center of her uterus into heated splatters against the organ’s ceiling. Displacing semen previously smeared to the region in the process, miniature mudslides of muck were sent tumbling down onto the baby-sac’s flooring for each semen smatter applied to its ceiling. Soon enough, the volume of the seed contained within these spurts and the muddy consistency that they maintained saw the ceiling of Satsuki’s womb (and the egg ducts adjacent to it) smothered underneath a ceiling-affixed pool of cock juice. Like paste drooling from off of an inverted crescent moon, fat globs of the discolored substance regularly fell to the base of her womb as a result, and were swiftly replaced by the fresher contents that regularly bounded from the male’s glans.

After about a half minute of audible inundation, the conditions within Satsuki’s uterus were rendered such that avoiding pregnancy would be impossible for her. Though she was not ovulating at present, the clogging of her ovarian ducts and the bulbous fattening of her uterus with semen all but ensured her insemination when next her biological cycle began.

Even if these conditions somehow failed at the task, the seed of one of the many males waiting to fill her insides still sat ready and waiting to pick up the slack.

Seemingly aware of the fate that awaited her, Satsuki spent the majority of her orgasm groaning and squealing in complete bliss. With fingers stretching the corners of her lips and tempting her tongue to droop from her mouth, actual speech escaped her through the majority of this period. 

When it didn’t, her verbalizations were ecstatic.

“IT’S SPEWING OUT~! M-MY WOMB’S GETTING S-STUFFED WITH DISGUSTING COCK JUISH♥♥!!” she screamed. “P-PLEASE GIVE ME MORE~! INSEMINATE MY SOW-HOLE WITH MORE OF YOUR BALLSNOT ♥!” 

Were it that Satsuki’s coupling with the male on top of her was more typical, the utterances that she produced could very well have seen him invested in a second attempt at sex with her. 

In reality, though, the sweating lummox’s attraction to her was not nearly so significant. As soon as seed ceased its congested ‘flow’ through his urethra, the male returned to life, and haggardly unsheathed his member from its mired impression within Satsuki’s cunt.

Somehow succeeding in retreat without turning the meat of her canal inside out along the exterior of his member, a gooey squelch reminiscent of a soaked fist’s pop through a pipe marked the departure of his smegma-less glans from out of her mound. Left in the wake of his extraction was a cock-gaped crater of cuntflesh whose floor sat caked in a runny, tapioca-like blanket of the same discolored dick-milk presently clogging Satsuki’s uterus.

Satisfied and energetic, the male returned to his feet without delay.

“Alright, I’m done for now! Whoever was next in line should step right up!”


End file.
